


Печенье с ароматом темной стороны

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ВД предлагал руку и сердце, а ему от всего сердца доверили какую-то заразу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Печенье с ароматом темной стороны

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Фандомную битву 2013 для фандома Фандомной битвы.

Общага сотрясалась от перестука копыт, стонали рассохшиеся после прорыва канализации при наборе команд двери, дребезжали шкафы с архивами заявок.

По коридору шествовал Апокалипсис. За ним шеренгой вышагивали четыре Всадника на угольно-черных конях, выдыхавших едкий дым. Подковы высекали из ниоткуда искры, грозящие поджечь облезлый ламинат. ВД приник к приоткрытой двери, втянул сладкие запахи пороха и тлена и улыбнулся. Судьба, наконец, нашла его.

И не просто нашла, а притормозила всем табуном возле его двери. ВД плюнул на ладонь и попытался пригладить растрепанные волосы, подтянул штаны, поудобнее расположил в трусах арбалет, чтобы не тыкался рукоятью в поясницу, и гостеприимно распахнул дверь.

Апокалипсис жест проигнорировал — он пристально смотрел в дальний конец коридора. Всадники с конями замерли, как сообщество редкого пейринга, комната ВД начала наполняться дымом с запахом паленой плоти. Апокалипсис сложил руки на груди, выставил правую ногу в высоком ботинке и задрал подбородок.

К нему приближался Дедлайн.

Комендант пристально оглядел Всадников, будто пересчитывая и сверяя, и заявил:

— Содержание домашних животных в общежитии запрещено.

— Мне нужна комната с конюшней, — одновременно выпалил Апокалипсис.

— Конюшни в общежитии не предусмотрены, — монотонно отчеканил Дедлайн.

ВД важно кашлянул и выдвинулся в дверной проем, готовясь предложить в качестве конюшни свою комнату.

— Ну ладно, пойду поищу, где их пристроить, — Апокалипсис безразлично пожал плечами и повернулся к выходу.

Всадники расступились, чтобы пропустить его, потоптались, разворачиваясь, и потрусили следом. Один из коней задрал хвост и отложил горку печенек с ароматом темной стороны. ВД помялся на пороге, но подойти и рассмотреть не решился — Дедлайн еще был здесь, и можно было нарваться на внеочередное дежурство.

В следующий раз ВД увидел Апокалипсиса перед стартом второго левела. Тот расположился со своим табуном в густых зарослях фикбука. Кони меланхолично жевали сопротивляющиеся лианы, прижимая копытами, когда те извивались слишком яростно. Апокалипсис что-то мешал рукой в помятом котелке, висящем над костром с синеватым пламенем.

— Выбирай джен. Выбирай драму. Выбирай юмор, — бормотал Апокалипсис, засунув голую руку в булькающую жидкость почти по локоть. — Выбирай рейтинг G. Давайте.

Кони яростно заработали челюстями и по очереди плюнули в котел. Пар вспух маленьким ядерным грибом и рассеялся в воздухе, тихо шипя. Апокалипсис с наслаждением вдохнул сизые клубы.

— Отличная выкладка будет…

ВД решительно шагнул к нему и протянул руку и сердце, вырванные у какого-то фандома, не дошедшего до первого левела, — вдоль дороги к полигону все еще разлагались несколько многообещающих трупов. Апокалипсис с любопытством посмотрел на ВД и принял подарок. Все четыре коня заинтересованно принюхались и потянули к нему морды, демонстрируя совсем не лошадиные клыки.

— Они у меня гурманы, — ласково сказал Апокалипсис и протянул коням руку.

Двое вцепились в нее с разных сторон и тихо зарычали. ВД порылся в кармане, достал раскладной нож и помог разрезать пополам сердце. Кормить плотоядных коней не вызвался, но с удовольствием понаблюдал, как они облизывают перемазанные несвежей кровью ладони Апокалипсиса. Тот вытер обслюнявленные руки о мантии Всадников, так и не шелохнувшихся во время кормежки, и спросил:

— А тебя как зовут-то?

— ВэДэ, — голос, зараза, подвел — осип так, что вместо имени вышло какое-то шипение. Удивительно, но Апокалипсис его понял.

— А-а, ходячий, — и улыбнулся. — Спасибо за угощение, как раз вовремя.

Он снова запустил руку в котел и гаркнул:

— Давайте!

Кони еще раз плюнули, и над котлом взвилось облачко пара в виде знака биологической угрозы.

Подготовка драбблов не оставляла времени на праздные прогулки, ВД только смог узнать, что Апокалипсис разместился на первом этаже общежития и окна его комнаты выходили на те самые заросли фикбука, где по-прежнему паслись его Всадники. А когда они вновь увиделись, Всадников было только трое.

— А где четвертый? — спросил ВД, подходя без приветствия на правах старого знакомого.

— Голод на инсайде пасется. Там сейчас хорошо… — Апокалипсис мечтательно сощурился. — Каждому второму фидбека недодали, ноют, как голодные чайки.

— В гробу я такой инсайд видел, — буркнули из особенно плотных зарослей.

Апокалипсис подтолкнул в бок одного из коней, тот послушно прихватил клыками несколько толстых плетей фикбука и потянул. Из сплетения лиан выбрался белобрысый пацан и залихватски сплюнул Апокалипсису под ноги.

— Знакомься, ВД, — Апокалипсис обнял ВД за плечи, и он слегка напрягся. — Мой кузен Постап. Младшенький. Наивный — жуть.

— Почему это я наивный? — прошипел Постап, сжимая кулаки.

— Потому что веришь, что после меня кто-то выживет, — Апокалипсис потрепал его по макушке, сжал плечо ВД и увел от грозно пыхтящего Постапа.

Через несколько дней они встретились в коридоре, и Апокалипсис вдруг схватил ВД за руку и затащил в один из многочисленных темных общажных углов, будто специально придуманных, чтобы туда кого-то затаскивали. Всадники обступили их плотной стеной, на всякий случай прикрывая от любопытных глаз, которые, как известно, в таких углах водились в избытке. Апокалипсис прижал ВД лицом к стене и прошептал на ухо:

— Не двигайся.

И принялся обшаривать его поясницу, потом задницу, а затем и вовсе забрался в штаны.

— Ага, я так и знал! — издал он торжествующий вопль, извлекая арбалет. — А что, в общаге оружие запрещено?

— Нет, — честно ответил ВД. — Здесь только домашних животных нельзя, а убивать или там трахаться — это сколько угодно. Просто мне так удобнее.

— Только не говори, что у тебя и трусы специальные, с чехлом для арбалета, — хмыкнул Апокалипсис и зачем-то полез проверять.

Не так ВД представлял первый раз, когда Апокалипсис залезет к нему в трусы. А тот старательно ощупал ткань, потом задницу, потом брюки и еще раз задницу. И вытащил руки.

— Ты таскаешь арбалет в обычных трусах, без чехла, — серьезно сказал Апокалипсис, развернув ВД лицом к себе. — Ты ебанутый. Уважаю.

Отсалютовал двумя пальцами и ушел в сопровождении своей молчаливой кавалькады. ВД слегка приложился затылком о стену и запихнул арбалет на место. Его задницу облапали и заявили, что уважают. Можно ли считать, что день удался?

Следующим утром в дверь его комнаты постучали. Громко, настойчиво, дробно, будто несколькими копытами. ВД спрятал за спиной арбалет и распахнул дверь.

Стучали действительно копытами, сразу двумя. Еще два Всадника переминались за спиной Апокалипсиса — двери в общажных комнатах были узкие, им просто не хватило места.

— Привет!

Апокалипсис радостно ухмыльнулся и без приглашения просочился в комнату. Дверь он закрыл, оставив Всадников в коридоре. ВД сглотнул — Апокалипсис нигде не появлялся без сопровождения.

— Слушай, у меня просьба, — сказал Апокалипсис, присаживаясь на краешек стола. — Ты же помнишь, как я тут появился?

ВД кивнул. Еще бы такое не помнить — да с его воспоминаний можно плакаты печатать.

— Так вот комендант, кажется, с тех пор за мной присматривает. А тебе он вроде бы доверяет. Ты можешь подержать у себя кое-что?

ВД кивнул, не задумываясь. Он ведь сразу был готов принять в своей комнате Всадников, а если к ним в нагрузку дадут атомную бомбу, погоды это уже не сделает.

Апокалипсис улыбнулся широко, радостно, и достал из-за пазухи что-то маленькое, пушистое и живое. ВД подошел поближе, и Апокалипсис продемонстрировал ему хомяка.

— Это Зверь Апокалипсиса, — нежно сказал он. — Пусть он поживет пока у тебя, хорошо?

ВД принял мягкого, теплого хомяка в ладони и осторожно погладил по спинке. Апокалипсис одобрительно хлопнул ВД по спине и направился к выходу.

— Вечером приду покормить его, — подмигнул и ушел.

ВД тяжело осел на стул — ноги не держали. Неожиданно оказанное доверие ударило по мозгам сильнее, чем обшаривание задницы. Он вытащил из кармана платок и промокнул пену на мордочке хомяка. Осталось дождаться вечера.


End file.
